Desde las sombras
by CBells
Summary: Desde que la vió en esa estación sintió ganas de protegerla, y lo hizo desde las sombras evitando ser descubierto... sin embargo ella se dió cuenta y le emocionó lo que ese hombre hacia por ella cada mañana. Sin embargo, un mañana ella no aparece... y él se da cuenta de que la ama.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mia.**

Hola :) tuve un momento libre y me salio escribir esto, en si creo que no tiene mucho sentido, pero ame escribirlo. Espero que les guste, gracias por leer mis ocurrencias. Besos.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde las sombras<strong>

Siempre la misma rutina, y aunque para todos el viaje de ida al trabajo era el más aburrido, para él era el mejor momento del día. Era el momento en el que vería a su chica castaña de ojos chocolate. Ella tomaba todas las mañanas el tren de las 7.45 am. que la dejaba a pocas cuadras de la universidad, sin percatarse de ese hombre que subía en la misma estación que ella y se bajaba en el mismo lugar en el que lo hacía ella. Edward, ese era el hombre que estaba loco por esa niña, por que si, ante los ojos de ese hombre de 28 años, la joven era una niña. Una niña que habia logrado despertar los sentimientos más protectores que jamás pénso sentir, sentimientos que lo obligaban a tomar ese tren cada dia y seguirla asegurandose de que llegara bien a su lugar de estudio. Podían llamarlo psicópata, incluso acosador, pero en su mente solo deseaba el bien para "Bella", o al menos asi habia oido a una chica llamar a su castaña una vez.

Desde ese primer dia en el que debido a problemas con su auto había tenido que tomar el tren, no dejó de hacerlo, incluso después de que su auto estubiera en buenas condiciones. El pensaba que era discreto, silencioso, que pasaba totalmente desapercibido para ella. Eso lo ponia triste y feliz a la vez. Triste por que jamás podría acompañarla y caminar a su lado... si, era un cobarde, tenia miedo a ser rechazado por ese ser tan increiblemente hermoso, pero feliz por que si ella no se daba cuenta podría seguir haciendolo, podria seguir acompañandola secretamente y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo para luego ir tranquilo a la empresa de su padre a cumplir con su trabajo.

Realmente Edward era todo lo contrario a lo que él creía, no era discreto, o más bien no para ella. Bella lo habia notado apenas lo vio ¿Quién no se fijaria en esas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos? al principio se asusto un poco, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que él la seguia hasta que entraba a la universidad, no podia más que sonreir ante el hecho de que por primera vez alguien además de su padre la cuidaba. Toda persona cuerda y normal se asustaria y pediria ayuda, sin embargo, Bella al contrario de verlo como un acosador, lo veía como un ángel, su ángel. Ángel con el cual se moría de ganas de hablar, pero no se atrevía a hacerle frente.

Asi pasaron dos meses, meses en los que ya habia miradas de por medio, era costumbre que ambos se observaran en el tren y minutos antes de bajar, fingian no saber nada del otro, fingian que sus caminos eran totalmente diferentes. Ella sonreía cuando escuchaba sus suaves pasos pero jamás volteaba, y él la veia caminar idolatrando cada paso que su Bella daba. Cuando la joven cruzaba el portón del edificio, cada uno volvia a su mundo, mundo en el cual sin darse cuenta estaban mezclando y se encontraban diariamente pensando el uno en el otro.

Su amor nacio en silencio, por que si, ellos ya se amaban y se lo transmitian en cada mirada durante el trayecto. Pero eran cobardes, apenas se conformaban con atravezarse con las miradas todos los dias, sin palabras. Preferian eso antes que arruinarlo todo.

Un dia ella no llegó, y la angustia que Edward sintio fue inexplicable. La esperó por horas inutilmente, hasta había dejado de ir a trabajar... todo en vano por que ella no volvió.

Los dias pasaron y Bella seguía sin aparecer en la estación de trenes, él estaba cada vez más desesperado. Seguia llendo a esperarla cada dia, habia ido hasta la universidad sin importarle que lo descubrieran, pero no habia obtenido nada, al fin y al cabo lo unico que el sabía de ella era que se llamaba "Bella". Ya no le importaba que ella lo viera como acosador si se enteraba, Edward solo queria saber si ella estaba bien para poder volver a respirar. Se sentia imcompleto, Bella se habia llevado su corazón.

Era ilógico, jamás habian hablado directamente, pero con su ausencia ella habia sido capaz de hacerlo cenizas. Capaz que se habia dado cuenta de lo que él hacia y habia decidido viejar de otra forma. Esa idea calaba en lo más profundo de Edward, pero podría llegar a superarla con tal de saber que ella estaba bien.

Al décimo dia de tortura, él seguia llendo al horario de siempre y con la idea de sentarse a esperarla hasta pasado el mediodia, pero para su sorpresa una pequeña mano se posó timidamente sobre su hombro. Era ella, Bella habia aparecido minutos antes de que él abandonara su lugar con la vaga esperanza de verla al dia siguiente.

Edward no pudo reprimir las ganas de abrazarla al encontrarla al lado suyo, ahora estaba completo.

Bella no estaba diferente, gracias a su mejor amiga de la universidad se había enterado que el "hombre de ojos verdes" se habia dado una vuelta por el instituto y habia salido desilucionado al no verla por alli, o al menos esa teoría le contaba su amiga muy emocionada. Bella sintio un calor inexplicable llenar su pecho, le picaba la necesidad de sentirse atravesada nuevamente por esos ojos verdes que parecian leerle el alma, necesitaba verlo. Por eso habia decidido volver a esa estacion en donde lo habia conocido, a pesar de haber dejado el semestre en la universidad por la obligacion de empezar a trabajar y cuidar a su madre que habia enfermado, no queria dejarlo ir sin haberle hablado aunque sea una vez y escuchar su voz con la cual habia soñado tantas veces. Y si bien las esperanzas de encontrarlo estaban casi extintas, ese hombre se habia convertido en una necesidad por la que debia luchar. Eso fue lo que la impulsó a ir corriendo a la estación abandonando su trabajo en pleno turno sin importarle nada más que la ilución de no perderlo.

Verlo aun esperandola fue el regalo más grande que le pudieron haber dado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, para luego acercarse timidamente y posar su mano sobre el hombro del perfecto hombre que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algun sitio delante de él, sentado en una de las bancas del concurrido lugar. Y si ella habia pensado que lo mejor ya habia pasado, su sorpresa fue inmensa al sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeandola, brindandole física y directamente esa protección y seguridad que desde hace casi 5 meses le brindaba secretamente y que ella había recibido encantada al igual que el suave beso que Edward se animó a depositar sobre los labios de su castaña de ojos chocolate.

Fin.


End file.
